pwing_racesfandomcom-20200214-history
Configuring Race Level Unlockables
Another part of PwingRaces that goes hand-in-hand with "unlocking" certain unlockables for skilltree elements is unlocking them for levels as well. Essentially, the way this system works for levels is very similar to that of unlocking them for skilltree elements. In order to keep this tutorial relatively short, it is highly recommended that you read the Configuring Race Skilltree Unlockables page before trying to get information here. Starting off, we will be picking up from the Werewolf race that we worked on in the previous tutorial page linked above. Because most all the basic information you need to know is mentioned there, it won't be put here. If you recall from the previous tutorial, you had to add a new section called elements. In this scenario, that is unneeded. Instead, you will be directly modifying the levels section depending on which level you want add unlockables to. (refer to the levels section). Here is an example using the Werewolf race: race: name: Werewolf max-level: 30 skilltrees: - swordsmanship 28 # 28 is the slot it shows up in when you select the race from /race require-unlock: true gui: slot: 29 icon: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&cWerewolf &7| &aUnlocked" lore: - '&7At night, a dark curse falls upon' - '&7this race turning it into a vicious' - '&7werewolf!' icon-selected: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&cWerewolf &7| &eSelected" lore: - '&7At night, a dark curse falls upon' - '&7this race turning it into a vicious' - '&7werewolf!' enchants: - unbreaking 1 item-flags: - hide_enchants icon-locked: type: skeleton_skull display-name: "&c??? &7| &cLocked" lore: - '&7Defeat the Feral Lycan to' - '&7unlock this race.' levels: 1: # The first level xp: 200 # How much experience you need to level up skillpoints: 1 # How many skillpoints you get for leveling up 2: xp: 250 skillpoints: 1 triggers: walkongrass: # Overrides the existing trigger if the player is level 2 trigger: block-relative down grass delay: 2 run-passives: - add-potion-effect speed 3 2 3: xp: 275 # You don't need to define skillpoints either, but you MUST define how much xp it takes for you to level up. 4: xp: 300 skillpoints: 1 triggers: healonsneak: # Overrides the existing trigger if the player is level 4 trigger: sneak delay: 5 run-passives: - give-health 20 5: xp: 350 skillpoints: 2 # You can define as many levels as you want below attributes: generic-max-health: 25 generic-armor: 5 generic-attack-speed: 10 max-mana: 250 # MagicSpells mana permissions: - essentials.sethome.multiple.werewolf - essentials.nick - essentials.tpa - ^essentials.tpahere # Add ^ before the permission to remove it - ^essentials.vanish items: vampireknives: material: stone_sword display-name: "&4V&campire &4K&cnives" lore: - "&cRight-click to throw!" vampirefang: # You can define as many items as you want material: ghast_tear display-name: "&5V&dampire &4F&cang" enchantments: - sharpness 5 item-flags: - HIDE_ENCHANTS triggers: walkongrass: trigger: block-relative down grass delay: 2 run-passives: - add-potion-effect speed 2 2 healonsneak: trigger: sneak delay: 10 chance: 1 run-passives: - give-health 20 abilities: quickshot: ability-item: "bow|&2Q&auickshot &3B&bow" ability: QuickshotAbility cooldown: 0.5 arrows: 1 damage: 2 spend-arrows: true required-permission: quickshot # (Is really pwingraces.ability.quickshot) override-default-action: true elements: swords1: attributes: generic-attack-damage: 1 swords2: attributes: generic-attack-damage: 2 swords3: abilities: throwswordability: ability-item: "&4V&campire &4K&cnives" ability: ThrowWeaponAbility cooldown: 10 required-permission: vampire hit-velocity: 1.5 damage: 10 speed: 1 max-duration: 100 And for the most part, this covers configuring unlockables with race levels. As this can be quite complicated, if you are still confused on levels, please feel free to reach out to us on Discord and we'll be happy to help you.